In a Blur
by hotsleekeyz
Summary: COMPLETE. Harry leaves Hermione, his girlfriend, back at Hogwarts to attend to a conference of different wizarding schools during Christmas vacation. Draco walks Hermione back to the castle and attempts to lure her into his net. DMHGHP. READ ON. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

In a Blur ~hotsleekeyz~  
  
Chapter 1 Too Late  
  
It's the last night before the students go back home for Christmas vacation. Everyone chilled out in the Great Hall for dinner with all the twelve well-designed Christmas tree giving a warm, joyous Holiday spirit.  
  
Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione were all sitting in their usual place at the Gryffindor table and they chatted for a while when silence won over them. Harry took his arm over Hermione's shoulder to give her some comfort. "Mione, you know that I'm leaving for Hogwarts' business. Don't make it seem I don't want to be around you during vacation. I'd love to stay but I can't do anything about it. If you accepted the position as Head Girl then we should've been together", Hermione stared at her food with an undoubting pout on her face.  
  
"I know that Harry. You told me so about a dozen times already. Look, I could probably kill myself reading in the library. Nothing to worry about", Hermione lied as Harry stared intently, examining the expression her expression.  
  
"It's just two weeks Mione. We will send you something while we're away. Right Ron? Gin?" Harry seemed as if he was asking for help from the Weasleys to comfort Hermione. She would be alone for the whole vacation and there must be only about five students staying at Hogwarts. Though she doesn't know who those students were, she expected she wouldn't go along with them after the rumor about her and Harry inside the broom closet started to spread around.  
  
It's just a rumor though. Hermione is a downright virgin while Harry haven't thought, even for a while, to have a girl inside the dusty broom closet.  
  
Some girls started to giggle when three students entered the Hall. Hary's company looked their way and saw the Slytherin Prefect-Quidditch Captain walk affront two hogs. Draco Malfoy did another dramatic entrance with an 'I-don't-care-about-any-of-you' look. His cold, gray eyes glinted in the soft light and his pale skin looked flushed more than ever.  
  
"Ugh. I'm lucky that the albino wouldn't spend his vacation here. If he does, I'll definitely go with you Harry", Hermione said as she acted like she was about to puke. Ginny leaned in, nearer Hermione to speak. "Mione, don't worry one bit. Only Ron's leaving. I asked Mum and Dad if I could stay and they said I can. We could do some girly stuff without having to talk about Quidditch the whole time". Hermione replied, "are you really? Then everything's fine with me. Besides, I don't really need Harry around", Hermione glared teasingly at Harry who was about to retort . . . and so he did. "I'm glad I'm out of here without having Hermione following me around with drool down her mouth", Harry teased while returning Hermione's glare. "That's excellent! I wouldn't miss you one bit anyway . . ."  
  
Harry leaned closer . . .too close that their lips were only an inch away. "Really?" Harry queried, then he plunged in for a quick kiss.  
  
Hermione whispered smoothly, "Not really as I would miss your touch when you're away".  
  
Harry's hand traveled over Hermione's torso, up her neck, ready for another kiss . . . when . . . Harry's face practically smashed over Hermione's with a sound of their foreheads bumping. Harry turned around to see who pushed him forward, seeing a famous evil smirk worn by an annoyingly handsome guy.  
  
"Too early for that, isn't it HEAD BOY?", Draco asked with a toothy, sarcastic smile.  
  
"Sod off Malfoy! You're not needed here", Harry snapped as Hermione clutched Harry's hand to stop him from doing anything further.  
  
"Erm, HEAD BOY, I reckon you shouldn't treat your FELLOW students like that"  
  
"FELLOW doesn't suit you Malfoy!"  
  
"My, my, aren't we snappy . . .", Draco voiced, eyeing Hermione with a sly look. Then he continued, "You're not a virgin anymore after vacation. I swear . . ."  
  
Harry stood up at once and roughly took Draco's arm. "Don't you even think about touching her . . ." Harry warned only to meet an evil smirk.  
  
"Too late"  
  
Draco brushed Harry's grasp and brushed off his robe. "See you around Granger". He turned around and steeped his first foot away when Harry spoke.  
  
"So you're staying"  
  
Draco twisted his head around to give a nonchalant look . . . then came out the famous smirk.  
  
***THERE! At last! All you've got to do right now is to click "GO" on the lower left corner of this page And drop me a review. Drop anything: suggestions, comments, violent reactions, and even, FLAMES. YES, flames. And better make it sure it's a good one or else it'll back fire on you. I can always fix that one up, you know! See to it that the flame should be harsh enough to light a match stick or otherwise, you'll burn in MY hell. (nah, kidding. Just review and I'll be happy **wink**)  
  
**MWAH!*** 


	2. Chapter 2

In a Blur ~hotsleekeyz~  
  
Chapter2  
  
"I'm so gonna kill him if he does anything to you", Harry claimed as he and Hermione sat in the Gryffindor Common Room. Hermione looked at Harry who kept on pacing around. "Malfoy always does something". Hermione replied blankly. "But Mione, he's planning something. . . and knowing him, he would go by all ways and means to fulfill those plans. I'm concerned about you Mione. If Professor Dumbledore didn't ask me to come along with him then Malfoy wouldn't stand a chance of going any near you". Hermione shook her head, and spoke, "Harry, don't worry. I can defend myself from him".  
  
Harry stood to leave for his bedroom and walked towards the stairs. He stopped and said, "I know you can defend yourself from him . . . but can you resist temptation if temptation IS Draco Malfoy?" Harry walked with a final word, "Good night".  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Harry carried his trunk and Hedwig as he walked by the side of the lake where the boatsa re waiting for the students to board. The lake water was still in its liquid form despite the cold temperature so that the students would be able to ride their way home.  
  
Ron went near Harry and whispered, "Coast clear". "Good", harry said as he turned towards Hermione. "Love, be careful okay? I'll write you often and update you about the conference. I promise that I won't do anything stupid with that Ravenclaw Head Girl. So. . . watch your back at all times. Malfoy's dangerous when he can' be seen around. . . Ginny, stay close to hermione round-the-clock and don't stay out of our dormitory late in the night. Might as well stay inside if it isn't urgent. God Mione, I'm so worried about leaving you. . ."  
  
Hermione took her arms around Harry's neck and whispered, "Don't worry much Harry. You might get sick with thinking and worrying too much. I'll be safe. I'll remember what you said. You know Love? I believe you won't do anything foolish, so I hope I gain your trust with this". Harry embraced Hermione back, shutting his eyes tight. "Mione, just take care. Don't break our promise. . .". "I won't. I'm yours Harry". Hermione pulled away and gave Harry a peck on the check.  
  
"Go on. They're waiting for you. Bye Ron. . . Harry. . . Be good boys, ayt?", Hermione mouthed with a smile.  
  
Harry and Ron hopped on the boat and waved their hands at Hermione and Ginny who stood by the blistering cold. When the boat was out of sight amidst the fog, the two walked back through the thick snow. Silence gilled them both when a voice broke in, "I'll walk you back to the castle".  
  
Then from a gust of wind came out Draco Malfoy.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
They reached the entrance hall and Hermione and Ginny continued walking away from Draco towards their dormitory.  
  
"What's the rush Granger? Afraid of what I can do?", Draco asked in a malicious tone. Hermione spat without looking, "Not at all"  
  
Draco pulled Hermione's arm from behind and forced her to face him. "Don't make it any hard for me to have you now". Hermione pulled her arm away but Draco didn't let her go. "Such foolishness runs through your filthy mouth Malfoy. Let me go now before I do anything bad on you". Draco locked Hermione in his arms, pulling her closer to him. "Like what?", Draco asked smugly, assuming that Hermione couldn't do THAT bad.  
  
Hermione slapped Draco's flushed cheeks as Draco let her loose. "Like that"  
  
Draco glared at her, rubbing his temples. "Not bad enough though. I like it actually. . ." Hermione was about to slap him again in utmost annoyance when Ginny caught her arm. "Come on Mione. He's not worth it", Ginny claimed.  
  
"Why did you stay here anyways? You always come home for vacation", Hermione asked carefully. "It's because I have some important business around here, that's why"  
  
"Important business like what?" 'Important business like you"  
  
"I can't beliefe I'm hearing this!", Hermione yelled as she turned her heels towards the dormitory.  
  
Draco ran affront her and stopped them from going any further. Hermione spat, "You're even worse without your cronies"  
  
"I know"  
  
"Could you just leave us alone?"  
  
Draco grabbed Hermione in a tight embrace.  
  
"I can't"  
  
Draco kissed Hermione.  
  
Hermione tried to pull away from him but Draco didn't let her, and he even made his kisses deeper. . . more passionate. . . His lips were warm against hers. Locking Hermione in his divine kisses made Hermione's head ache. Draco pulled away to whisper in Hermione's ear. "I know you like this. . . Potter wouldn't know"  
  
Draco locked her in another kiss. This time, it was longer but Hermione wasn't kissing back. She couldn't get free from him so all she did was wear a blank face.  
  
Soon, Hermione's knees became weak. . . then she succumbed to the kiss of the enemy.  
  
~Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns characters, setting, etc. Except: the plot is mine.~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
there goes 2nd chapter for you!  
  
REVIEW! 


	3. Chapter 3

In a Blur ~hotsleekeyz~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hermione's arms found its way around Draco's neck and Ginny was left standing beside them with her mouth opened.  
  
The kiss didn't have nay sign of an end until Hermione's hand traveled to Draco's chest. . . then she pushed him away.  
  
Dracos' eyes opened slowly and he spoke, "That was a good one. I didn't expect you to be THAT good". Hermione smiled. "Really? Then I expect you enjoyed it because it's the first and last you'll get from me. Come on Gin. It's cold out here"  
  
Ginny and Hermione walked again, when Draco yelled, "I'm not done with you Granger! You'll take your words back!"  
  
Hermione yelled back, "Whatever!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ginny sat on Hermione's bed. Hermione was resting her back on the head of her bed while reading a Muggle novel.  
  
"I thought you really gave in to him", Ginny said.  
  
"Honestly, I was taken away"  
  
"You can't do this to Harry!"  
  
"Gin, if anything happens between and I, don't tell anyone about it. You promise me now Gin. . ."  
  
"But Hermione, you'll double-cross Harry. It's not fair. You promised to him"  
  
"I know. I guess Harry's right---how can I resist temptation if temptation IS Draco Malfoy?. . ."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Night time came fast and Ginny and Hermione were having fun fixing each other's hair and applying make-up when an owl came bobbing up and down by Hermione's window. She went over to it, opened the window, and took the roll of parchment attached to it.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
*I'll give it one week Hermione Granger---December 25. Mark that day*  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Hermione read the note aloud without closing the window.  
  
"It's from---"  
  
"Me"  
  
Draco came flying on his broomstick in full magnificence of his white turtleneck sweater, khaki pants and cream coat. He gave Hermione a sly smirk.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?", Hermione asked furiously with both her palms on either side of her waist.  
  
"I see it's easy to find your dormitory"  
  
Hermione was about to shut the window close when Draco took his hand over Hermione's to stop her.  
  
"Malfoy, BUGGER OFF!"  
  
"Granger, one week. . ."  
  
"Whatever! Just stay away"  
  
"You look exquisite tonight", Draco voiced with yet another smirk forming on his lips.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, if you won't stop bugging me, I'll close this window with your fingers shut with it"  
  
"My, my. . .aren't we feisty tonight? Must be the time of the month I guess. Fine. I'll have you to yourselves. Rest well ladies. Til next time. . ." Draco nodded courteously and flew away as Hermione shut the window close.  
  
"He sure IS annoying", Ginny said as she eyed Hermione of her reactions.  
  
Hermione walked back to the bed when she let out a shy giggle. Ginny looked startled and asked, "What's this now?"  
  
Hermione sat on the bed and hugged her pillow. "He looks so handsome tonight---he was riding his broomstick. . . his evil smirk on his crimson- like lips. . . the rare opportunity to witness the snow fall onto his smooth, flaxen hair. . . the works! God, he's cute"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Saturday ended and welcomed a new Sunday, December 19th. Hermione woke up early that day. She was still enjoying her last-minute rest under her blanket without even opening her eyes.  
  
With one deep breath, Hermione opened her eyes and saw a bouquet of fresh, red roses beside her bed. She sat up and took it, and saw a card from the one who gave it to her.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
*Omnia mutantur, nos et mutamur in illis*  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Hermione sighed heavily upon reading it.  
  
"All things are changing and we are changing with them. . . god Malfoy, why are you doing this?"  
  
Knowing well it was proper to thank Draco for the flowers, she scribbled a note.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
*Thank you for the roses.  
  
Ex mero motu, suaviter in modo, fortiter in re*  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
She tied it to Draco's owl who patiently waited, then the owl went.  
  
Draco smiled at the note and whispered to himself, ". . . sure thing it's gently in manner and strong in deed, but Granger, it's not out of mere impulse"  
  
Draco wrote another note and set the owl off.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
*You left a trail of something that belongs to you outside by the corridor*  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
//Argh! What's he trying to get at? I know he's good in almost everything but why is he still good in making me wonder?//  
  
Hermione was still in her nightdress when she stormed out of the dormitory to see Draco standing outside, alone in radiance of his expensive casual clothing.  
  
"Amor vincit omnia", Draco greeted with a warm smile.  
  
"What are you talking about? YOU? Talk about LOVE?"  
  
"Fata viam invenient, Granger. . . the Fates will find a way"  
  
"Why are you doing this? Why do you believe in such silly thing?"  
  
"Credo quia absurdum est! if it isn't absurd then I won't believe it. . . You're mine now"  
  
Draco met Hermione's lips and they exchanged kisses with utmost desire amidst the cold winter air. . .  
  
~Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns characters, setting, etc. Except: the plot is mine.~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hello! Here's chapter 3 as I've promised. I'm terribly sorry as I have nothing to say for now. Just keep up with the story. I know it ended weak. Sorry. Anyways, I'll try to update again by the end of this week.  
  
*Omnia mutantur, nos et mutamur in illis* = All things are changing and we are changing with them  
  
*Ex mero motu, suaviter in modo, fortiter in re = out of mere impulse--- gently in manner, strongly in deed  
  
*Amor vincit omnia = love conquers all things  
  
*Fata viam invenient = the Fates will find a way  
  
* Credo quia absurdum est = I believe it because it is absurd  
  
You can drop by my other fics, which I could say, is way better than this one. I just did this one out of boredom, so you can't really expect much. Nonetheless, who knows, you might enjoy it. Just keep track for the ending. It's the THING. Yeah. The ending, ayt?  
  
Kindly review! Thanks!  
  
[constructive criticisms are always welcome] 


	4. Chapter 4

In a Blur ~hotsleekeyz~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
************************************************************************  
  
After some while of snogging, Hermione pulled away from Draco.  
  
"So, what did I leave her in the corridor?"  
  
Draco smirked and said, "You left me here".  
  
"You don't belong to me! Besides, I'll never think about owning a boastful, air-headed ferret like you"  
  
"Granger, think about it. Potter left you. . . and I'm here. There's no need to tell him about us"  
  
"There's no US, Malfoy"  
  
"Then why did you kiss me?"  
  
"You kissed me first"  
  
"But you kissed back"  
  
Hermione couldn't say anything more in defense, so she turned back for the dormitory. Draco, however, stayed put where Hermione left him.  
  
"Would you believe me if I tell you I love you?", Draco asked. Hermione kept on walking and replied, "No"  
  
"You have to. . . I do"  
  
"Just stay away Malfoy. Don't ruin my day now. I want to rest"  
  
"Afraid to be bothered by all this?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Why let it bother you Granger? I expect you wouldn't care a bit"  
  
"Excuse me, I have to go inside"  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Hermione entered to see Ginny waiting for her inside. Only the two of them stayed among the Gryffindor students.  
  
"Why did you do that?", Ginny asked in a high tone.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Kiss Malfoy and speak in denial"  
  
"I am NOT in denial!"  
  
"You like him, don't you?"  
  
Hermione sat on the couch. "I do. I'm trying to shrug all the feelings off but he's so persistent"  
  
"Then fight it with all you have! Don't cheat on Harry now, Mione!"  
  
"I'm NOT cheating him!"  
  
"Then stay away from Malfoy!"  
  
"I'm trying to! I've told him that a lot of times but he won't stop bugging me. I couldn't even fathom why all of a sudden he would be interested in me. We've been sworn enemies since first year and now---when it's the last year, it's when he'll bug me like this"  
  
"Mione, you're not enemies. You just hate each other because you are friends with Harry. If I could say so, Malfoy doesn't hate you. He just dislikes you being a Muggleborn. I tell you Mione, if you don't stop this foolishness, I'll be the one to tell Harry!"  
  
"Don't make it seem it's all my fault. I swear I don't like this happening. I've been always faithful to Harry. . . I just wish malfoy would stop what he's doing before I completely fall for him"  
  
"You've got mail upstairs. It's been waiting for you for ages. If you still love Harry, you go read it now", Ginny said, still in a high tone, though she didn't want to argue any further. Hermione ran up to her room and saw Hedwig with a letter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione, I've arrived here at a muggle hotel in paris. I've got some more time to rest a bit and in a few hours, I'm heading to the welcome party of the delegates from different wizarding schools. I came past Krum and he extends his regards to you. I'm expecting to meet the others as soon as I get out. There are loads to buy here. I'll send you something soon.  
  
I hope Malfoy hasn't done anything to you. He'll be dead for sure if he touches you one bit. Remember what I told you. Donb't go lingering on school grounds if it isn't important. I'm sorry if I'm still worrying. I do trust you but I don't trust Malfoy. Just keep it safe, okay?  
  
I'm missing you terribly though I know I can still wait. You eat well. Have some rest too. Tell Ginny to take care as well.  
  
I'll keep it short here. I still have to read a whole manual for wizard delegates here.  
  
Love lots, Harry  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh Merlin! Harry, I'm sorry but I have to lie. . .", Hermione said to herself as she took a piece of parchment. . . she started to write her reply.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry, I'm glad you arrived safe in Paris. Kindly tell Krum, by chance you walk past him again, that I'm fine and extend my regards back to him. you need not bother buy me anything. I know things are expensive in Paris and I don't want you to spend that much for me. Just come back here soon and I'll be fine-----  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione stopped writing as she saw another owl she never saw before. She let it in and got the package. It was from Harry. She opened the box and revealed and elegant white gold bracelet with diamonds skillfully designed on the chain.  
  
The owl was about to fly away when Hermione stopped it. She gave it some food and asked it to stay for a while. . . Then tears started to fall down her cheeks.  
  
Hermione couldn't lie to Harry. . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
-----  
  
I'm really sorry if there was anything wrong I did. And now, I have to tell you the truth. You deserve to know the truth. I hope you read this until the end because I will exlain exactly what's happening.  
  
First, when you left me, Malfoy walked me back to the castle. He bugged the hell out of me and he wouldn't stop bothering me. Right then and there, he kissed me. Oh Harry, I kissed him back! I don't know what came over me. But I pushed him away. Then that same night, he visited me in my room while he flew on his bromstick. He sent me a note. I thought he'll stop bugging me when this morning, I woke up to see a bouquet of red roses from him. I don't know how Malfoy entered. Then I thanked him for the flowers, as it is proper to do so. We exchanged letters, writing much in Latin, of which I didn't expect him to know much about aside from the spells and enchantments we know. Next thing I knew I was outside the dormitory kissing him again. When I came back in, Ginny was so mad. Harry, believe me, I love you. I still love you. It's hard to fight off these feelings I have for him. if you're just here, this shouldn't have happened. I'm really sorry Harry. I'm not stopping you from getting angry. I deserve it if you'll hate me even. So together with Hedwig, I'll return the other owl you sent with the bracelet you gave me. I can't accept it now. I've done you much wrong. Again, my apologies.  
  
Hermione  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns characters, setting, etc. Except: the plot is mine.~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, there's chapter 4. I hope you understand that it really ends there. The chapter ended in the letter. More interesting, mushy things will happen for the last two chappies. So, I expect you'll hold on for those last two. . . and oh! Hang on for the last line in this fic. It will be said by Draco. . . [smirk]  
  
Kindly read and review and help me out with my other fics, ayt? I need your thoughts about it. Anyways, I have a new original fic at ficitonpress.net. Please go and visit it, then review. It's entitled "Until the End". I hope you help me with that one. It's a one-chapter fic. I plan on writing more for original fiction as my fingers are tired typing the words "Draco", "Hermione", and "Harry" [it doesn't mean I'll stop making stories for Harry Potter though]  
  
Anyways, last thing : I also have a fic for the anime YuYu Hakusho, so, for anime lovers, kindly drop by the prologue of my new fic. It's titled "When the Tide Comes". . . a Kurama/Botan fic. Please review that one too as I still have not an idea how to go about it.  
  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Love you guys! ='o'= 


	5. Chapter 5

In a Blur ~hotsleekeyz~  
  
Chapter 5  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hermione cried helplessly as she wrote her reply to Harry. She expected him to get mad. Later on, she sent the two owls back to Harry as she continued to cry alone in her bedroom.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Later that afternoon, Ginny came into Hermione's room. Hermione haven't gone out of her room and she hasn't taken any meal at all. Ginny walked inside to see Hermione lying on her side facing the window. She sat beside Hermione and put a caring hand on Hermione's shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry for what I said Mione"  
  
"I deserve it if you hate me. . . or Harry even", replied Hermione in a sniff.  
  
"You fix yourself up and I'll accompany you to the Great Hall. You haven't eaten anything. I was expecting you to get down to the common room early but I didn't see any sign of you around. If you carry on like that, you're sure to get sick"  
  
"I'm fine Gin. I'll stay here"  
  
"Oh no you don't! You aren't staying here Hermione Granger! I promised Harry I'll look after you. Now you get up and pull yourself together. You're eating whether you like it or not." Ginny pulled Hermione's arm only to be pulled back by Hermione.  
  
"I'm not hungry. I'm fine Ginny. Don't worry about me. If I get hungry, I'll come down to eat"  
  
"AND that would not be tonight even, I bet"  
  
"I feel bad. I don't know if I can go down"  
  
"Oh Mione you've got a lot of excuses. If you'll not come with me, I'll call on Malfoy to carry you down to the hall", threatened Ginny with a triumphant grin. Hermione sat up at once and glared at Ginny's plastered smirk.  
  
"Blackmail", loathed Hermione at Ginny.  
  
Ginny chuckled as she headed out the door. "I'll wait for you in the common room, ayt?"  
  
"Fine. I'll be down in five minutes"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
They entered the Great Hall seeing Draco eating alone in the only table inside the hall that time. Hermione pulled Ginny and said, "There's no way I'm going near him."  
  
"Come on Mione, you haven't eating anything. If Malfoy knew that, I bet he'll bug you all the more. He'll make sure you will eat, and I reckon you wouldn't want him around to bother you any further"  
  
"Argh!" sounded Hermione as she let Ginny pull her to the table.  
  
When they were near, Draco looked up at them after putting a spoonful of soup into his mouth. "Hi"  
  
Hermione raised a brow and Draco said, "I said HI"  
  
Hermione didn't reply and so she sat down opposite Draco.  
  
"Granger, don't tell me you're mad at me"  
  
"I'm not"  
  
"Uh, okay"  
  
Food appeared in front of Hermione and she took hold of a spoon. She just circled the spoon around the bowl seemingly showing not a plan of shoving it inside her mouth.  
  
Draco watched her and said, "There's no poison in there"  
  
Hermione got furious she slammed the spoon on the table and screamed, "Why are you always there where I am? Can't you just stop following me around? Darn!"  
  
Draco replied nonchalantly, "It just so happened I haven't eaten anything today and I felt like eating and I wasn't expecting you here at this time"  
  
"What do you want with me Malfoy?"  
  
"If you really want to know, I'll tell you. I like you Granger. I reckon it's too obvious now." Hermione snorted as Draco continued. "As a matter of fact, I want to court you if you would allow me. I want you to be my girlfriend. That's the reason why I stayed. I couldn't do anything like this if everyone's around. By the way, why are you here at this time?"  
  
Ginny found Draco's honesty and bluntness very pleasant and touching that she answered for Hermione, knowing well her friend wouldn't oblige giving an answer properly. "She hasn't eaten anything since this morning. Actually, I pulled her out of bed to convince her that if she doesn't, I'll ask you to carry her down."  
  
"Gin!" yelled Hermione.  
  
Ginny smiled at them while Draco laughed rather discreetly to himself. "Well, I should've done that if you didn't convince her Weasley", said Draco with a warm, honest smile.  
  
Hermoine's eyes grew wide with Ginny and Draco getting along well. She spat, "Wouldn't let you do that."  
  
Draco laughed again and claimed, "No worries. I could send you food to your room"  
  
"You wouldn't do that! That's servant stuff!"  
  
"I don't care. I'll make sure you eat something"  
  
Ginny giggled and whispered to Hermione, "He's sweet, isn't he? You know, you look good together"  
  
"Gin, shut it, will you?"  
  
Draco ate a serving of steak and watched Hermione start to eat her soup. They went on like that for minutes and Hermione finished her soup in their silence. Draco handed her the steak when Hermione said, "No, thank you. I'll just have some fruits" rather gently.  
  
"You know, it's bad for your health if you suddenly stop on your intake of meat"  
  
"Don't tell me what's bad for me"  
  
"Fine"  
  
Draco was almost done with his steak Hermione stood to leave.  
  
"Um, Granger, would you allow me to be your suitor? I mean, it's kind of short notice and of course it's---"  
  
Hermione was about to revolt in anger when Ginny said, " She says it's okay. Bye Malfoy!"  
  
Ginny laughed as Hermione yelled, "ginny!"  
  
Ginny pulled Hermione away. "Come on Mione"  
  
"Er, Granger, would you mind if we talk tonight? I promise not to do anything foolish. I just want to talk to you", Draco added.  
  
Ginny immediately cupped Hermione's mouth and yelled, "It's fine! She'll meet you in the library at 7!"  
  
Hermione saw the situation hopeless with one of her best friends screwing everything up for her that she stormed out of the hall without another word.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Virginia Weasley, do you know what you just did?" asked Hermione in utmost anger.  
  
"Yes. Before you add another word, you go take a shower then come out here so that I could fix you up"  
  
"But you don't agree to this right?"  
  
"I do. Malfoy's sincere. If I were in your place, I'd practically scream out in pride that the most handsome guy ever to step foot on Hogwarts is actually head over heels with me. Besides, Harry's not around. He wouldn't know"  
  
"But Gin, I've done much wrong already"  
  
Ginny pushed Hermione to the bathroom and locked her inside.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A quarter before 7 and Hermione was set and ready to go. She went for her watch beside her bed when she saw a familiar box beside it---  
  
. . . the same box she received early that day.  
  
"Harry. . ."  
  
~Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns characters, setting, etc. Except: the plot is mine.~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'm really sorry as it took a long time before I could update this one. The "blueprint" of this one sort got lost in my blackhole here in my room and it's just recent that I was able to take it out and actually had the patience to type more.  
  
Please REVIEW!  
  
Thanks! 


	6. Chapter 6

In a Blur ~hotsleekeyz~  
  
Chapter 6 [Last Chapter]  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hermione sat on the bed and opened the box. There was nothing inside. . .  
  
She started to cry.  
  
//I'm sorry Harry. I know you're mad. Just to make it up to you I will not meet with Malfoy tonight. . .//  
  
Hermione's wail filled her room that Ginny rushed inside in panic. "What's wrong Mione? It's almost 7pm and I reckon Malfoy's already waiting for you"  
  
"I'm not going. Kindly tell Malfoy I'm not meeting him. I can't do this. . . I love Harry and pursuing a connection with Malfoy is wrong. Besides, I didn't tell Malfoy that I'm going. You did!"  
  
Hermione cried even more.  
  
Ginny ran to Hermione and embraced her friend tight. "I'm sorry Mione, I'm really sorry"  
  
"Just. . . just tell him I can't go"  
  
"Okay. I'll be right back Mione. You hush now ayt?" Ginny pulled away and exeunt out to the library.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"WHAT?!" yelled Draco in disbelief.  
  
"I'm really sorry Malfoy. Hermione doesn't want to meet you. Well I told you about thrice already that she loves Harry. She can't cheat on him while he's away. She's a real Gyrffindor---very loyal indeed"  
  
"No! Weasley, let me talk to her"  
  
"I can't. She doesn't want to talk to you. Just let her be. Don't make it more complicated"  
  
Silence.  
  
Draco turned away from Ginny and the latter waited until Draco spoke another word.  
  
Draco faced Ginny again and said firmly, "I love her and I'll fight for this love. . . whatever it takes. . ."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Footsteps came storming in. Draco ran towards Hermione and shook her by her shoulders. "What's wrong Granger? Tell me!"  
  
Hermione's sobs went louder and heavier. "I can't do this! If you haven't noticed, I have feelings for you Malfoy. . . but I love Harry!"  
  
"And I love you Granger! That's all you need to know!"  
  
"Don't push me to cheat on Harry!"  
  
"I'm just asking you to love me in return. Is that too much to ask?"  
  
"Yes! My principles would mean nothing if I'll go against it. Leave now Malfoy. Don't ever try to show your face to me again"  
  
Draco wrapped Hermione at once in his arms. "Granger, please give me a chance"  
  
Hermione's tears flowed in a different air. It was clearer that she had feelings for the beautiful man that held her tightly in his arms. "Malfoy, I can't. Don't push me any further or I'll kill myself before I let myself succumb to this absurdity"  
  
Draco pulled away in shock of Hermione's words. "You will not do that. . . You're not serious of killing yourself are you?"  
  
"I am. Because of you, Harry's mad at me. I told him about what happened exactly here and that I kissed you back twice. I sent his gift back but I saw that he sent it back to me---only that the gift wasn't inside anymore. Harry wouldn't do such thing if he isn't mad!. . . and now I know he's more than mad. It's your fault why Harry might be condemning me to hell right now! Well fine! I like you and you like me but Malfoy, if you do have feelings for me, you will not wish me bad. It's like living hell on earth if Harry's mad at me. He's the only one I'm holding onto right now. My parents just had a divorce and it's towing on me right now, add to the problems you've added and it's goddamn affecting me all at the same time! You don't know how it feels to have such pressure! You always have things your way and you don't have to plan much about your future. If I get really fed up with this, I'll never have second thoughts of committing suicide again!"  
  
"Again? Just so you know, I do get pressured too! For your information, my father needs a grandson because he hates me right now. He hates me because of the accident that I've caused. I was on my way home in my car with my older brother when we hit a speeding truck. Tough luck I was drunk so I got all the blame. Father wouldn't have me as heir to his possessions that's why he wants me to have a child. And sure thing he's going to get it! If he's expecting to have a grandchild after I get settled at work at the Ministry, well he's got to condition himself to get it before this year ends! It just so happened that I like you and I've decided to have you as the mother of my child---only to get back at that hate my Father has for me!"  
  
Hermione was dumbfounded at the spot. She didn't expect for her enemy to be caught up with such suppressed emotions and plans---wait. Did he just say MOTHER OF MY CHILD?  
  
"I'm not giving it to you Malfoy! Such sick mind you have"  
  
"I may be sick but Hermione, do know that I love you. I know it's short notice but I must've felt like this way back. . . it just so happened that I'm pressured too, just like you", replied Draco with a calmer voice.  
  
"You could always have another woman to bear your child! Why ME? Besides, I'm not giving my self to you"  
  
"If you won't give it up to me with me stooping this low, swallowing my pride, then I reckon I'll have you give it up by force"  
  
*SLAP!*  
  
Hermione's firm hand met Draco's pale cheek hard.  
  
Draco was rubbing the area where he was hit when someone hurriedly entered the room and gained at him. The person was too fast that Draco didn't see a strong fist directed towards his face.  
  
"NO!" Hermione yelled as the fist met Draco.  
  
Draco fell flat on the floor due to the impact and when he got the chance, he turned his head around to the person who punched him and glared the same glare that students at Hogwarts learned to fear.  
  
Before Draco could have said anything, the man said, "Don't you ever come near Hermione again!"  
  
"Harry!" Hermione was about to take her arms around Harry only that she remembered what wrong she has done and she supposed that Harry was still mad at her even if he came back for her. Her arms were already up in the air, ready to take Harry only that she hesitated, and so she dropped them to the side and let its weight bore her down to her faults.  
  
Surprisingly, Harry took her in an embrace instead. . . so tight, so wonderful, that Hermione was more than thankful to be in Harry's arms again. "I'm sorry Mione. I shouldn't have left you. This is all my fault", said Harry in suppressed sobs.  
  
"I thought you're angry at me"  
  
"Angry? What gives you the idea? I was in a foreign country not knowing what exactly I should do without you around---knowing that you're not safe here and all. I pleaded to the Headmaster that he allows me to go back here so that I could fix it all up"  
  
"You returned your gift only without the bracelet in it", retorted Hermione though confused.  
  
"It was inside! I sent it back to you to let you know it's okay" Harry held Hermione tighter in his embrace. "I'm really sorry Hermione. I can't leave you again"  
  
Hermione pulled away. "But Harry, where then is the bracelet you've sent?"  
  
Draco immediately stood from the floor after recovering from the assault he received. He searched inside his pocket and out came his hand that threw something on Harry's face. . . the bracelet was with Draco all those while. . . he walked away and before leaving the room, he said, "There's that stupid bracelet you're bloody looking for. Now are you happy? Now I know I can never win your love Granger. . . even if I cheat on it myself. . ."  
  
~Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns characters, setting, etc. Except: the plot is mine.~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Done! That's the last chapter of one of my shortest fics. . . well this probably is the shortest, so yeah, hope you liked it. If otherwise, it's a- ok. I did this out of boredom so I didn't really put much effort in this. I was typing it from my written copy and I was like "This just sucks" the whole time. So anyway, it's done. This is the second fic I've managed to finish typing.  
  
Thanks to those who read this and reviewed!  
  
~hotsleekeyz~ 


End file.
